As Long As I Have You
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: It's a few days before Valentine's Day and Parker wants to do something special for Val. Features Violet Wishart and The Dream. There might be a song. It's called VALentine's Day for a reason. ParkerXVal.
1. As Long As I Have You

_Hey guys! I know some of you are excited to read my Valentine's Day one-shot and I couldn't wait any longer so I'm publishing it a day early!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Liv and Maddie" or "As Long As I Have You." Both belong to Disney. I only own this story and Violet Wishart._

 _Chapter 1 of "Ex a Rooney" will be up sometime within the next few days! I'm hoping I'll publish the entire story by the end of next week but it's the first day of the new semester today and I'm not sure of the workload yet for the new few weeks. I'll try to publish as much as possible!_

* * *

 **Parker's POV**

Valentine's Day. The day where couples share their love with red and pink hearts. The day I was for sure going to spend it with South Salamanca. Then I came to BOOMS and met Val. I didn't know it yet, but I've started to like Val, a lot. They thought I was giving BOOMS their best Halloween scare but I was really trying to impress Val. They thought I was asking her to be my partner for the BioChem Challenge but I was really informally asking her to the dance. They thought I asked Liv for advice but I was really asking her for help on how to formally ask her to the dance. Every chance I get to see Val, I try to make an impression.

I guess fate was on my side when we were paired for the Chemistry Project. I would spend every afternoon for a week by her side doing what we do best, science. Not just any science, chemistry. I guess you can say we have chemistry, literally and figuratively. Literally because we had Chemistry together every day for an hour after lunch. Figuratively because we work so well together. Sure, we didn't have the best start but as the months went on, we became closer and closer.

I guess fate was on my side again when we were locked in the Chemistry lab because my Cacticado and her Venus Fly Trap venom merged into one giant, evil-looking Venus Fly Trap. That was one crazy weekend. We spent all day working on a weed killer that by the time we finished, it was dark out. Might I just say that I was trying to impress her with my soccer skills? I also took in every moment we were in that victory hug. We were at my house to work on a new project that weekend.

And now Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to do something special for Val. I decided to ask for some help. There was one person who knew Val better than me.

I dialed his number and by the third ring, he picked up. "Parker? Do you know what time it is?"

"Finch, I need your help"

"Is Falcon in trouble?" He sounded more awake. "Hold on. I'm coming, Falcon!" Then he hung up on me. I guess I'll see Finch soon.

About 10 minutes later, I heard a knock on the front door. "Where's Falcon? Is he hurt? Oh, Skeeter's going to pay this time!" Finch stormed into the house without saying "hi."

"Finch, dude! This has nothing to do with Falcon."

"Oh sorry. I just thought that you and Falcon are so close that something might have happened to him"

I took a deep breath. "It's about Val"

Finch gave me a funny look. "What about Val?"

"Well…" Should I tell him? "I sort of.. I kind of.. I mean…. It's not all that important really"

"Parker. Spit it out!"

"I…" I took another breath. Gosh, here it goes. "I like Val". I closed my eyes and half hoped he didn't hear me. I opened my eyes and what I saw was NOT what I was expecting.

"Dude! That's so great!" He gave me a pat on the back. "I knew there was something between you guys! You guys hang out so much that I feel like a third wheel! Does she know?"

"I don't know." I made my way to the sofa. "I haven't told her yet and I doubt she returns the feelings." I sat down on the sofa.

"Well, I'll say this." Finch sat down next to me, leaned in and lowered his voice. "You didn't hear it from me but I've stolen glances in Val's Chemistry notebook and some pages, especially the back pages, say "Mrs Parker Rooney" written in various fonts with hearts. I don't know about you but I think she feels at least something between you two."

"You think?"

"I know! Every time we hang out it's always "Parker this" and "Parker that". It's either her head is on backwards or she likes you"

"Wow. This makes things a whole lot easier! Thanks Finch!"

"Parker? Is that you? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh! Liv! I'm glad you're awake! I need your help on something."

Liv crossed her arms. "Does this something happen to involve Finch?"

"Sort of. It mostly has something to do with Val"

Liv's eyes lighted up and she started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Why do girls do that, anyway? "Say no more! You have my full attention!"

 **Val's POV**

It was a few days before Valentine's Day and so far, no one has asked me to be their valentine. It's not that I really care if I am or not, I really don't care. Every year I wouldn't have a valentine so my older sister, Violet, would drag me to the mall to find the PERFECT Valentine's outfit so she can show off to her boyfriend on the special day of red and pink hearts. She called it "sisterly bonding time." One thing that changed this year was that I had my eye on someone who I hoped would be my valentine, but he would never return the feelings.

I guess it's time for me to come clean on who I've liked ever since he came to BOOMS. Like me, he's a scientist and is very competitive. He calls himself "Dr P" for some reason but I find that super cute. He spends a lot of time hanging out with Falcon, the coolest kid at BOOMS after Skeeter left for Space Camp. I don't think I'll ever tell him my feelings because I'm afraid that it'll ruin our friendship. That's just the worst things ever. Crushing on one of your best friends, who happens to be a guy. Why is life so difficult?!

I heard my phone beep with a text message. _I'm outside. Ready to go?_ Time for more "sisterly bonding time" with Violet. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door and into my sister's car.

 **Parker's POV**

"Do you think this'll work?" I was still skeptical if my plan would work or not.

"Trust me. If this doesn't work, then there's no reason to call me "the Queen of Hearts". Besides, you took her to the dance, remember? So we know that there's some Chemistry between you two, no pun intended."

I smiled as my sister tried to make a science joke. "No, I like that."

"You ready, buddy?" Holden patted me on the back, holding his guitar. Andie and Holden flew all the way from Steven's Point for this one thing to get "The Dream" back together again. Sure it's awkward that Liv and Holden are here together but they've managed to stay friends.

I took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." I made my way to behind the curtain to wait for my cue.

"Don't worry about it. It reminds me of when Joey and I became high school sweethearts in 5 minutes!" Willow gave out a sigh. We all remembered that day. "She'll definitely like it." I shot her a smile. I'm hoping she'll like it.

 **Val's POV**

I admit that I've enjoyed walking around the mall with my sister for our "sisterly bonding time." We would talk about anything and everything, from boys to fashion to school to family to friends to movies. Things would get awkward for me when we talked about boys. Unlike him, Violet was the only one who knew about my crush. It somehow slipped out during our "sisterly bonding time" one day. Ever since, she would always want to get on the topic again. I think she ships Pal.

Violet has been continuously checking her phone and texting someone throughout the day. Weird but I shrugged. I figured it was mom wanting updates.

We finally stopped at her favorite dress shop and she insisted that I get a new dress. Since I don't usually wear dresses, I decided to spare my sister and get one. The only problem was that she and I couldn't decided on one. Each one I would choose would either be "not girly enough" or wouldn't show my "inner sparkle," whatever that meant. Each one she would choose would either be "too girly" or "too sparkly." It wasn't like I was going to impress someone anytime soon, so why did the dress matter? We finally compromised with a simple rose-colored, short sleeved dress on the sale rack. The skirt came down to just above my knees. Why did I need a dress so badly?

After paying for the dress, we went into the bathroom because Violet wanted me to wear the dress today. I didn't want to spoil our "sisterly bonding time" so I put the dress on. When I got out of the stall, my sister had her make-up case on the sink counter and a new pair of shoes in her hands. Something must be going on, I just didn't know what.

As we made way to the stage-area and dance floor part of the mall, I had the sudden urge to stop. Why do they have a stage, anyways? It's not like there's going to be any performance any time soon. My sister quickly sent a text message to someone. Who was she texting?

Then I started hearing music. The curtain on the stage rose to reveal a band called "The Dream." I've never heard of them but one of the performers looked familiar. Was it Lav? Lov? Luv? Liv! That's her name!

 _I tried on my own. I thought I'd get there  
_ _Around and round  
_ _But I was only getting nowhere  
_ _Then you came along and gave me something  
_ _Something that I could believe in, trust in  
_ _And I won't go back again_

 _As long as I have you  
_ _I can live like there's nothing left to lose  
_ _Unbreak every fracture in my heart  
_ _Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart  
_ _They say you gotta take the good with the bad  
_ _I'll take it all as long as I have you  
_ _(as long as I have) you_

 _I've been spinning circles in this ocean  
_ _Stuck in my ways,  
_ _But you put everything in motion  
_ _This time I want you to see the real me  
_ _I wanna open up completely, deeply  
_ _I'll never be alone again_

 _As long as I have you  
_ _I can live like there's nothing left to lose  
_ _Unbreak every fracture in my heart  
_ _Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart  
_ _They say you gotta take the good with the bad  
_ _I'll take it all as long as I have you  
_ _(as long as I have) you_

 _And I realize now,  
_ _I'm better with you  
_ _You got here right on time  
_ _Yeah, you were my breakthrough  
_ _You are my breakthrough_

 _As long as I have you  
_ _I can live like there's nothing left to lose  
_ _Unbreak every fracture in my heart  
_ _Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart  
_ _They say you gotta take the good with the bad  
_ _I'll take it all as long as I have you  
_ _(as long as I have) you  
_ _(as long as I have) you_

Sometime during the song, Parker came out in a full on tux. It looked like the tux we wore when we went together to the ShaBoom Dance. He came up to me and got down on one knee with a red rose in his hand. "Val Wishart, will you be my valentine?"

I guess it was a good day to wear my new dress and shoes. I blanked for a few moments until Parker interrupted my thoughts. "Val?"

"Sorry, this is usually when I wake up." I smile. "Yes, Parker Rooney! I will be your valentine!" Parker gets up, hands me the rose, and hugs me.

"We did good." I heard Violet and Liv high-five behind me. I guess some dreams really do come true.

* * *

 _Like my "Skyvolt a Rooney" references? Yay! The band's back together!_

 _Also, I've recently read a cute fanfic called "Accepted-a-Rooney" by kaydeeshay that I HIGHLY recommend if you want to see Holden again! There may be some PAL fluff._


	2. How Liv and Violet Met

_So Mr Mew01 asked if Violet and Liv knew each other and if so, how. I thought long and hard about this question and I think I know. Here's the story._

* * *

So after Parker told Liv his idea, he secretly got into contact with Violet to make sure they were at the mall at the desired time. Since Finch has known Val's family longer, he has Violet's number and shared her number with Parker. It went a little something like this.

Parker - _Hey Violet. This is Parker, Val's friend. Finch gave me your number. I want to do something special for Val for Valentine's Day and I need your help._

Violet - _Hi Parker! Whatever you need! I'm all ears!_

Parker - _So my older sister was in a band in high school and I wanted them to sing to her to let her know how much I care for her. One half of the band is here in LA and the other half is in my hometown in Wisconsin. As of now, the ones in Wisconsin are on a plane to LA to get the band back together._

Violet - _Oh that sounds great! She will definitely like it! That's a great romantic gesture. What would I need to do?_

Parker - _I need for you to somehow get her to the stage and dance floor area of the mall tomorrow at around 3:30pm. Make sure she wear something nice. We'll do everything else on our end._

Violet - _Sounds good! I can't wait to see the look on her face!_

Parker couldn't wait either. Once Andie and Holden got to LA, they started rehearsing the song Parker wanted them to perform. In the beginning, they had a few slip ups but they haven't played the song in months and only Liv and Holden remembered their parts.

Liv got in contact with the mall, who graciously accepted having THE Liv Rooney perform just before Valentine's Day. Liv thought it would be best if she kept being in contact with Violet, since Parker was clearly stressing out over him liking Val that he wants to serenade her for Valentine's Day, so she being the romantic that she is, she took the wheel of texting Violet every now and then of any updates.

Liv and Violet soon became close via texting each other. They found out they had similar interests, one being their younger siblings getting together to, hopefully, become a couple, which to them, was the most adorable thing ever because they both are romantics. Violet was excited to befriend THE Liv Rooney from _Sing it Loud_ because she watched the show every week when she was little. Now that she was in _Sing it Louder,_ she was even more excited. Both are majorly into fashion and looks, and Violet, too, had found the "perfect pumps" but they were destroyed when Victor let the dog in the house after a walk on a rainy day. Violet prefers not to recall the horrid memory.

Violet and Val always had a tradition of going to the mall to find the PERFECT Valentine's Day outfit so Violet can show it off to her boyfriend, but this year, Violet had other things in mind. Instead, Val would be the one getting the new outfit. She used the same excuse of finding her an outfit to ensure Val doesn't suspect anything. It went a little something like this.

 **Violet's POV**

It was a Saturday, two days before Valentine's Day, when we decided to do their mall shopping. I had to go to Parker and Liv's that morning to make sure of any last-minute changes and to really put the plan of "serenade-Val-with-a-song-so-Parker-can-ask-her-to-be-his-Valentine-on-Valentine's-Day" into action. I was there for 2 hours and Parker was freaking out the whole time. Liv and the band she was performing with, The Dream, were doing last-minute rehearsals so I was the last resort to help Parker calm down.

I didn't know Parker personally prior to that day. All I knew of him was everything Val told me about him on our car rides and "sisterly bonding times" and Val said an awful lot about him. A few weeks ago, we were having one of our normal "sisterly bonding times" when we got on the topic of boys. I was interested in her love life and if she had her eye on someone, maybe I could play Cupid and get them together. She told me that she did like this one guy and immediately caught herself after she realized what she said. Ever since then, I wanted to know more and more about him. She started to open up to me a couple times because I knew that she knew that she could trust me. I'm her older sister, after all!

I sat down next to Parker, who was on the blue sofa with his head in his hands. He looked up at me with a worried look on his face. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I assured him that she did. "How do you know?"

"I'm her older sister who knows everything about her, even a certain guy she likes." I gave him a nudge, hinting that the guy was him. He, apparently, didn't get the message. Boys can be so oblivious sometimes.

He stood up. "I knew she liked Skeeter! Oh, he's going to get it this time now!"

I stood up. "It you, Parker!" A feeling of realization came across his face and he slowly sat back down.

"Oh. That makes much more sense"

"Ya think?" There were a few moments of silence were between us when Liv and the Dream Team came inside. I stood up. "Well, I guess that's my cue for going and getting Val to the mall." Parker gave me a nod. "Hey." Parker looked at me. "Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out just the way we planned it. I can tell you that much." I gave Parker a reassuring smile before I headed out to pick up Val to put the plan into action.

Before long, I was in our driveway. _I'm outside. Ready to go?_ I looked up and saw Val come out of the front door with her backpack. Why did she need her backpack? We aren't going to school. She got in the passenger's seat as I sent out another text. _Val's in the car now_. Step 1 of our mission: Completed.

Val had a longing look on her face. I wonder what she was thinking about. The entire car ride she was looking out the window, looking at all the cars, buildings, and people we passed. To make things less awkward, I asked Val any suggestions on what this year's outfit would be to show off to my "boyfriend". She suggested high tops, jeans, a cool shirt, and a flannel shirt to tie around my waist. I laughed at the suggestion. Typical Val.

Before long, we made our way to the mall and barely found any parking spots. I guess all the boyfriends need to do last minute Valentine's Day shopping. Luckily we found a spot a few rows down from the main entrance. We walked into the mall and the place was decked out with pink and red hearts. Typical for this time of year. I dragged Val to my favorite dress shop and told her that she needed a new dress. She was a little resisting at first but finally agreed. We spent a good 20 minutes finding the PERFECT dress because all of the dresses she picked out were either not girly enough or didn't show her inner sparkle and all the dresses I picked were too girly or too sparkly. We finally settled on a cute cap-sleeved dress that was a deep pink color. Val found it on the sale rack and it fit her perfectly. Step 2: Done.

After getting the dress, I suggested that she'd wear the dress for the day. Again, she was hesitant at first but gave in because she said that she didn't want to ruin our "sisterly bonding time." When she got into the stall, I quickly got out my makeup bag and a new pair of shoes I found a few days prior for this special occasion because I knew too well that Val was a quick changer. When she got out, she stopped in her tracks and saw that my makeup bag was out and that I was holding a new pair of shoes. "Vi, what's going on?" She sounded a little suspicious.

"Nothing! I thought that since I got dolled up for today, I just thought you should too! I mean, we ARE finding me the PERFECT outfit for Jake, are we not?" Jake was my rockstar boyfriend who I met at a concert 4 years ago.

"Okay...?" Yes! She was not suspicious at all.

"Great! Come here and I'll be done in 10 minutes!" She walked over to me, very slowly. I began her make up. I started with her eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes that she really needed to show more often. I lined her eyes with a sparkly, black liner and gave her a little wing at the end. I colored her eyelids with a light purple, almost a lavender color, eyeshadow to compliment her new dress. I then made her lashes longer and bolder by curling them and applying mascara. I moved on to her cheeks. Val's skin is paler is mine so I took out a light peach blush to apply to her cheeks, always upward strokes and not too much or else she would look like a little girl who got into mommy's make-up. Same thing with the bronzer. I applied a goldy color bronzer next to the blush, upward strokes and not too much. Her lips were last. I applied a light rouge colored lipstick and added shimmery rose colored lip gloss on top of it.

"Ar yo don ye?" Val asked me as I was applying the lip gloss.

"And done!" She gave out a large sigh of relief. "Oh! I almost forgot the shoes!" Val put her hands on her hips. "Last thing, I promise." She gave in and slipped into the new pair of shoes I got her. They were a simple pair of ballet flats with a small bow near the toes. I knew Val wouldn't want sparkly heels, like what I initial found, but I decided on the flats instead.

"Okay, Vi. Can we go now?" Val started to get reluctant.

"Yes, we can." We headed out the restroom. _Heading to the stage area now. She's dressed up_. "Can we go this way?" I pointed toward the stage area.

"Umm… Sure?" She had no choice because I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the designated area. I checked the time. 3:25pm. It takes 3 minutes to get the stage area so we are making good time! Once we got to the stage area, Val suddenly stopped. _We're here._ I couldn't wait to see what Parker has in store for her! A large grin started to develop on my face when I saw the curtain rise up to reveal Liv and her band. "Vi? What's happening?"

"Just listen." I heard the first notes of the song that I heard a few times. I made sure my phone was recording the whole thing.

 _I tried on my own. I thought I'd get there  
Around and round  
But I was only getting nowhere_

 _Then you came along and gave me something  
Something that I could believe in, trust in  
And I won't go back again_

 _As long as I have you  
I can live like there's nothing left to lose  
Unbreak every fracture in my heart  
Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart  
They say you gotta take the good with the bad  
I'll take it all as long as I have you  
(as long as I have) you_

Parker came out in a tuxedo, instead of the shirt and shorts he wore this morning. He had a red rose in his hand as he came out of the side of the stage. He slowly made his way to Val, who still looked confused. He just smiled.

 _I've been spinning circles in this ocean  
Stuck in my ways,  
But you put everything in motion_

 _This time I want you to see the real me  
I wanna open up completely, deeply  
I'll never be alone again_

 _As long as I have you  
I can live like there's nothing left to lose  
Unbreak every fracture in my heart  
Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart  
They say you gotta take the good with the bad  
I'll take it all as long as I have you  
(as long as I have) you_

 _And I realize now,  
I'm better with you  
You got here right on time  
Yeah, you were my breakthrough  
You are my breakthrough_

 _As long as I have you  
I can live like there's nothing left to lose  
Unbreak every fracture in my heart  
Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart  
They say you gotta take the good with the bad  
I'll take it all as long as I have you  
(as long as I have) you  
(as long as I have) you_

As the song ended, Parker got in front of Val and kneeled. I was still recording. "Val Wishart, will you be my valentine?" Here goes nothing. We all waited in anticipation. Val looked speechless and didn't say anything. "Val?"

She shook her head. I guess she was in her own fantasy world. "Sorry, this is usually when I wake up." I tried my hardest to hold back a chuckle. She just smiled. "Yes, Parker Rooney! I will be your valentine!" Parker's smile only grew bigger as he got up, gave her the rose, and hugged her.

I stopped recording when I saw Liv come up to me. "We did good" was all she she said before holding her hand up and I high-fived her. I still couldn't believe that I helped THE Liv Rooney with one of her little schemes. Most of all, I could believe that my little sister finally got the guy she has had a crush on for the past 5 months. I somehow knew that they would get together and with the help of Liv, her band, and myself, they managed to pull it off. I watched as the couple ended their long embrace and walked off hand-in-hand. Parker looked back at me and Liv and mouthed a "thank you" before turning back to Val.

I agreed with her. We did really good. They'll turn out fine. The rest of Liv's band came up to us. The lead guitarist put his arm around Liv and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The drummer had a longing in her eyes. The bass player nodded in approval. Love is all around. I guess Valentine's Day worked out for everyone for this year.

* * *

 _And there you go! That's how Liv and Violet got to know each other! Thanks for all the reviews on this story! Keep reviewing!_


	3. Finally Pal!

_Happy Valentine's Day! After a year not touching this story, I had sometime these past few days writing the third part of the story! It felt great to be back to this story. It's one of my favorites that I've written._

 _So Pal shipper wanted to know what happened between Parker and Val after they walked off hand-in-hand. I don't mind writing more and adding to my current stories. It takes my mind off the reality of things and allows me to let my imagination run wild. Like the previous chapter, I thought long and hard about what happened between Parker and Val. This is what I came up with._

* * *

The two older sisters watched their younger siblings walk away hand-in-hand. They were heading toward the movie theater.

"Vi, you okay?"

"Yeah." Violet wiped a tear that she didn't know was trickling down her eyes. She sniffled. "I'm fine. It's just," she gave a heavy sigh, "it seems only yesterday I was listening to her rant about how the guy she liked asked her to the dance and she was in desperate need of a new dress." Liv could only smile.

"Yeah. They grow up so fast." Liv thought about how Parker had the sudden realization that he liked Val after he went to her for a story idea for _Sing it Louder_ , but it turned out that wasn't really a story idea after all. Instead, he went for her for girl advice regarding his situation of whether "she said 'yes' to the challenge or to the dance." Long story short, they spent the night dancing and then went into the challenge afterwards.

Ever since then, the two had been very close. Every time Val would come over to work on homework, Liv would see how Parker would steal glances at his 'friend'. How he would look at her with longing eyes. How he would admire everything about her, her clothing style, her bright blue eyes, her long brown locks gently laying over her shoulders, her handwriting. He admired absolutely everything about Val. He just wouldn't admit it to anyone but Liv saw through that.

The two sisters let the teens go off on their own. Liv turned, took Holden's hand, and walked off to where Willow and Andie were on stage to clean up their instruments. Violet was still facing the teens and her arms crossed. Her smile was still on her face. She waited until they rounded the corner before she too turned around to help the band clean up. "Do you guys need any help?"

Meanwhile, both Parker and Val had giant grins on their faces. Why wouldn't they? They both sorta confessed their feelings towards each other. They walked through the mall hand-in-hand. They were enjoying some ice cream when Parker spoke.

"So Val. Are you enjoying Valentine's Day?"

Val stuck her spoon in her cup before answering. "Well let's see. I go shopping with my sister for our annual Valentine's Day shopping spree only to find out that the tables had been turned so instead of her finding an outfit, I'm the one who 'needed' the outfit." She put 'needed' in quotes before continuing. "Then she puts make up on me, and we both know that I rarely wear make up, or dresses for that matter." Parker chucked a bit. "Then we find ourselves at a stage and I hear music playing, where no other than your sister and her band is playing. During the song, you come out all nice in a tux and a rose. When the song ends, you kneel down and ask me to be your valentine, which I am more than eager to agree to. Now we are spending the afternoon together. I would say that I'm enjoying Valentine's Day."

Parker took a bite out of his cone. "Just making sure"

The two spent a few minutes in silence to finish their ice cream. It wasn't until Val wiped her mouth with a napkin that she asked the question that she had been asking herself ever since the performance. "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Why?" Parker lifted an eyebrow.

"Why I asked you to be my valentine?" He tried to clarify her one-worded question.

"Why you asked me? Why me? Why now?" She asked.

Parker took a breath and scooted closer to her. "To answer all three of your questions, Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to spend it with the girl I like."

 **Val's POV**

And that is when my heart stopped. Okay, not literally. If it really stopped, then I would be dead. It's not rocket science. But did I just hear Parker Rooney, my secret crush since he arrived at BOOMS six months ago, say that he liked me? He wanted to spend Valentine's Day, they day where couples share their love for each other, with me? I could hardly believe it that I thought I was dreaming.

I must have been in shock for a while because I heard a "Val?" coming from somewhere outside of my thoughts. I blinked once...twice.

"Huh?" I looked around and stared into the same brown eyes I was accustomed to looking at. The ends of his lips curled up and I saw dimples. He looked so adorable that I wanted to kiss him blind but I knew it was too early in the relationship for that so I settled for scooting closer to him and laying my hand down in the space between our bodies. He, in turn, laid his hand on top of mine and I could feel the goosebumps running up and down my arm. I shivered a bit but it wasn't so much of me wearing a short sleeve dress in the middle of February but it was more his fault. It he wasn't so cute, I wouldn't had fell for him, but he was and I did.

"I said that Valentine's Day is coming up and I wanted to spend it with the girl I like." Parker repeated once more. When he said it again, I knew that I wasn't dreaming. It was real, oh so real. He grabbed my hand and gently held it in his. His hand was slightly shaking and his voice sounded nervous, for some reason. "I like you, Val. Like, _really_ like you. I've had for some time now. I think I started liking you when I first came to BOOMS. At first, I thought it was just a little crush that would go away but as time went on, it was more than just a little crush. I tried to walk away but I knew this crush wasn't going away anytime soon so I just accepted it. _All I think about is you. You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized._ "

I snickered at his word choice. "Did you really just quote David Archuleta?"

"Seems fitting, doesn't it?" He laughed with me because it was, indeed, fitting. He continued. "And completely spellbound. That's why I showed up in a suit for the ShaBoom Dance. That's why Maddie was so overprotective of me when we were working on the Chemistry project. That's why I asked if you were impressed by my soccer skills." A smile graced my face as I remembered each memory. His voice was now low and our faces were inches apart. "And that's why I want to ask you to be my girlfriend." I was completely taken by surprise by his confession that I seemed to temporarily lose the ability to speak. "So what do you say, you and me?"

I could only nod ever so slightly, my voice has yet to return. Parker's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, and closed the gap between us by engulfing me in a tight hug. I guess we are official. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. You just made me the happiest guy in the world! I could kiss you!" My eyes grew wide and he started to stutter, having caught himself of what he just said. He scratched the back of his ear, a habit I've noticed when he's nervous or when things get awkward. "I could, I mean I'd like to. I...may I? We me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Hearing him stutter like that made me have the sudden impulse to kiss his cheek and my voice to come back, so I kissed his cheek, his eyes growing wide, and calmly told him, "we may."

Then in one smooth swoop, he placed his right hand on the back of my head and pulled it toward him. Our lips met briefly in my first kiss. Although it lasted only a few seconds, I couldn't help but feel giddy inside and butterflies in my stomach. The guy that I've been crushing on for 6 months is finally mine and I couldn't be happier.

We spent the rest of the day talking and we even saw a movie, stealing glances and kisses during the two-hour film, that eventually the guy behind us told us to "get a room, you two. Some of us are here to watch the movie, not see you two canoodling every 5 minutes," that we stopped (and blushed) and kept our eyes forward, watching a girl navigate through middle school with an 'it list' her older sister gave her. We both settled for sharing the armrest and the occasional squeezing of the hand and intertwining of fingers.

By the time dinner came along, Violet and the band were done packing up and had gone shopping for a bit, giving Parker and I some time alone. We had all met up and gone to Quesadilla Joe's for dinner, nothing fancy but Parker and I did feel a little overdressed as he was still in his tux and I was still in my dress, but we still enjoyed ourselves. Willow showed us hers and Maddie's sombreros from when they ate 5 hot peppers from the Habanero Pepper Challenge. They were small but adorable.

After dinner, we all went to Parker and Liv's house to talk and I saw that Vi and Liv kept eyeing our joined hands through the conversation. They finally had something to talk about. About an hour later, Vi had to go home because she had to work the next day so I was the only Wishart left.

Another few hours had passed before I realized it was dark and I noticed that I should get home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Eventually, I was waving 'goodbye' to everyone left and Parker walked me home. He's such a gentleman. It was a cold night, being the middle of February and almost 10 o'clock at night, so Parker wrapped his arm around me and even offered me his jacket. I declined, afraid that he would be the one shivering if I had accepted. He shook his head and told me he didn't mind, so I accepted his jacket and only draping it around my shoulders and not putting my arms through the sleeves.

When we finally got to my house, we faced each other and a curtain of hair fell in front of my eyes, concealing my slight blush. He gently tucked the hair behind my ear and I looked into his beautiful brown eyes of his. We stayed like that what felt like hours before he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"Thank you for everything today, Parker." I said sincerely as my eyes fell towards the ground. He tilted my chin up so that I was one again looking straight into his eyes.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. That's exactly how I feel for you." Our lips met for what felt like the thousandth time that day. I felt the familiar sparks pass through our lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my closer.

"And that's how I feel for you too, Parker. But it's getting late," I took off his jacket and handed it to him, which he took and slipped it on. "I should get inside. My family's probably wondering where I am." I attempted to leave his embrace but he held on tight. He pressed our foreheads together.

"Just one more," he whispered and I could feel shivers running down my spine.

"If you insist," I whispered back and closed the gap between us. When we parted, he loosened his grip around my waist and let me go. I turned to the front door, surprised to find it unlocked, Vi must have kept it unlocked because she knew I was getting home late, and turned to my now boyfriend. "Good night, Parker."

"Good night, Val. Sleep well tonight."

"After what happened today, I definitely will."

"Good. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We can do something tomorrow."

"Great. I'll text you tomorrow then."

"Awesome! See you tomorrow, Parker!" I waved him 'goodbye' and shut the door. Once the door was closed, I turned my back against it and sighed happily. I floated upstairs to my room, I felt like I was on Cloud 9. I collapsed on my bed and sighed again. My eyes roamed around my room and found a picture that Parker and I took from the ShaBoom Dance. _That_ was when it all started. We were standing next to each other and his left hand had a thumbs up, while my right knee was beveled and my mouth was open to a shocked expression. That was perhaps one of the best nights of my life. I grabbed the picture and kissed it. I even did that internal girl squeal. I fell asleep dreaming about my future with Parker Rooney. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


End file.
